


He is my happiness

by haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: The relationship Iwaizumi had with Oikawa was first and for most friendship, but they didn’t fall short as lovers either. Dating ever since they left high school they’ve stuck together through their university days and are going strong past their graduation.





	

The relationship Iwaizumi had with Oikawa was first and for most friendship, but they didn’t fall short as lovers either. Dating ever since they left high school they’ve stuck together through their university days and are going strong past their graduation.

How they got together is somewhat of an embarrassing story Iwaizumi doesn’t like to tell others; on the other side Oikawa loves to brag about it. It was their graduation day, Oikawa being his usual popular self, paid little to no attention to Iwaizumi; this seemingly upsetting the boy. When the crowd around Oikawa decreased to a reasonable amount of people, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa from them with a “We need to go say goodbye to our club kouhai”; gripping Oikawa’s hand slightly too hard. Oikawa didn’t pay it any notice, he thought his childhood friend was upset because he took too long talking with people when they were busy; that however wasn’t the case. Iwaizumi stopped before entering the clubroom, pushing Oikawa against the wall and literally screaming in his face **“Look only at me, Trashykawa”** ; Oikawa confused with what he had meant just stared at him, clearly speechless. Iwaizumi’s face flushed and he ran off, he tried to brush the matter of when Oikawa questioned him on their way home, however Oikawa was too persistent; after losing his temper with Oikawa’s why’s and what’s he finally let it slip. He said “I like you. Like more than friends. In the way where I want to kiss you. In the way where I get jealous when you talk to other people too much. In the way where I want you to look only at me” and again, after he realized what he had said, he ran off with a “I’m so sorry”. Iwaizumi spent the night ignoring Oikawa’s calls and texts, too scared what his childhood friend had to say; he was afraid Oikawa would reject him or find him disgusting, so he just lay in bed wondering why he said everything he said; in his mind staying beside Oikawa as a friend was better than losing Oikawa forever. He hardly got any sleep since Oikawa was waking him up first thing in the morning. Iwaizumi startled, jumped back. “You didn’t reply so I got worried and decided to come over. Hi” was the first thing his childhood friend said, Iwaizumi, thinking this was just a thing of his imagination due to lack of sleep just gave a small nod. “You’re really annoying Iwa-chan! You didn’t even give me a chance to reply to your feelings; just assuming I would reject you is terrible!” Oikawa said in his usual whining voice. Iwaizumi, still lost for words just stared blankly at Oikawa, not noticing the other boy was slowly closing the space between them. Oikawa slowly continued “What I’m trying to say is, Iwa-chan, **I like you too** ” and then he placed a kiss on the other boys lips. 

Iwaizumi thinking back on it now, knows he should’ve confessed in a more casual way; not trying to run away with the mention of his feelings every time, but that’s the story of how they started dating. After that, they of course went on dates, moved in together when they started going to university; every day was filled with so much happiness for the two boys. They both knew, no matter how late they stayed at university, or how hard the day was, they had someone waiting at home, ready to make it all better. And they were both proud of that fact, they were proud of each other so they used every opportunity to praise each other with their friends. “Oikawa made such good curry last night”; “Iwa-chan’s massage was amazing yesterday!” small things, but things that made them happy. 

Oikawa always liked the fact that Iwaizumi would ask him how his day was, he liked that he’d listen to him rant about his schoolmates for hours, he liked how a warm bath was always ready for him when he got home, he loved how Iwaizumi would always stay up until he got home; no matter how late it got.  
On the other hand Iwaizumi liked everything about Oikawa. The fact that he didn’t hide anything, his cooking, how he was great at housework, how great and calming his hugs were.  
Of course, like every couple, they had arguments. Never any big ones because they were pretty much used to each other’s behavior even before getting together, but Oikawa would sometimes get mad that Iwaizumi left all the dirty dishes on the table, and Iwaizumi would get upset with how friendly Oikawa was with everyone; he couldn’t deny that he was special to Oikawa but he still felt bothered that someone might be given the wrong impression by Oikawa’s kindness. But, they loved each other, and above all they trusted each other so none of the arguments lasted, and they both thought they never will.

However, change in the lives of people around them brings change to their lives too. Their mutual friend’s wife just gave birth so they decided to go visit them. Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa hold the baby, laughing and quietly talking to it, and then it hit him; _Oikawa will never have that if he stays with me. I’m taking his happiness away from him due to my own selfishness.”_ In that moment, a chill went down Iwaizumi’s back. He suddenly felt cold sweat all over his face; he got dizzy and felt like throwing up. It was hard to breathe. When Oikawa ran to him to see what was the matter, he brushed it off with a laugh and said he just needed some air. Oikawa insisted they go home for the day, apologizing to their friends he rushed Iwaizumi out of the house. They walked back home in silence, Oikawa holding Iwaizumi’s hand; with a seemingly worried expression on his face; he didn’t know what was on Iwaizumi’s mind. “Are you sure you’re okay?” is the first thing Oikawa said to break the silence. Iwaizumi just gave a quiet “Yeah” before falling into thought once more.  
His train of thought kept getting darker and darker the more he thought. At first, it was _I need to ask Oikawa if this is what he really wants_ but then it escalated to **I’m sure I’m not what he wants**. In his mind, it’s not like Oikawa had always liked guys, he was fine with both, so it seemed unfair to steal his happiness away, to steal the fact that he could have a family. So he thought _**I must let him go…**_ ; he once again didn’t consider Oikawa’s feelings. 

He waited for them to arrive at the apartment.  
“We need to talk.”  
“Eh, why so serious Iwa-chan?”  
“Don’t you want to have a family one day Oikawa?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Looking at you with that child got me thinking; me and you can’t really have a family. And it’s not as if you can’t have a family or don’t want it, right?”  
“I thought I made myself pretty clear when I accepted your feelings but obviously not. I can’t be with anyone other than you; it’s no good if it’s not you. How do you not understand that?”  
“I’m taking your happiness away”  
“What the hell are you saying now after all this time?! My happiness?! That’s you!”  
Iwaizumi didn’t know what to reply, or rather he didn’t want to reply since Oikawa was crying and he was always weak to his tears. He just stormed out of the apartment, ignoring Oikawa screaming at him to wait. 

_It was at that moment that Iwa-chan realized he hadn’t grown up at all, there he was, an adult still afraid to accept his feelings and face his problems; so he ran, that was the only thing he could think of._  
That evening Iwaizumi stayed at a hotel; not getting any sleep he thought about Oikawa. He thought about how he confessed, their first kiss, all their arguments that seemed so meaningless now. And he cried, he cried because he didn’t take Oikawa’s feelings into consideration again, because he stormed out without getting the problem solved, he cried because he was again too scared to even turn his phone on. He kept thinking about Oikawa, about what he was doing now, was he looking for him or was he closed off in their apartment crying; neither of which made him feel any better. He thought about going home, going to Oikawa but every time he stood up he fell back because of fear, the truth was he was too scared to even look Oikawa in the eye. 

After he turned his phone on in the middle of the night, his phone was full of missed calls and texts, all of them from Oikawa. The messages varied, from _you’re a jerk_ to _come home I’m worried_ , and the last one he got was sent an hour before he turned his phone on and it read **please, don’t leave me** ; and the second Iwaizumi read that message he jumped from the bed and ran home as fast as he could. However, his running came short when his phone rang, Iwaizumi thinking it’s Oikawa pulled it quickly from his pocket answering it right away failing to notice the number. It was the hospital. They called to inform him that Oikawa had been in an accident and is currently in the hospital, not yet awake. Iwaizumi’s mind fell dark a chill going down his spine with the though _this is all my fault…_. He couldn’t help but blame himself while running as quickly as possible towards the hospital; his breath quick and shallow, at this point he wasn’t sure if it was because he was running or because of the fear that he was feeling that Oikawa might be very hurt. He kept thinking that none of this would’ve happened if he didn’t argue with Oikawa, or if he’d just stayed home; or if he’d never have confessed in the first place. When he arrived at the hospital he asked the nurses for Oikawa’s room number and then he ran up the stairs, failing to enter the room when he was in front of it. Was Oikawa awake; does he want to see him; will he also blame him; questions similar to these keeping Iwaizumi out. However, when the doctor left Oikawa’s room, he looked at Iwaizumi with a somewhat pained expression. 

He asked him to sit down and continued to explain; Oikawa got hit by a car while he was running across the street; Iwaizumi now sure that he was out looking for him failing to notice his surroundings and he couldn’t help the guilt creeping up in his stomach. The doctor proceeded to explain that Oikawa has a brain concussion but that he will wake up and will be okay. He said that his memories might be fuzzy at first but will slowly return to normal if they’re all patient with him. The doctor left and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes; he felt like screaming and punching a wall or rather himself.  
Seeing Matsukawa and Hanamaki calmed him down a bit. And then he got a thought. _I don’t deserve to stay by Oikawa’s side_. So, he asked his friends for a favor. When Oikawa woke up, they’d pretend like Iwaizumi hadn’t been there. They’d pretend they were never together; as far as Oikawa was concerned they’d lost touch after leaving high school. His friends were reluctant, saying it was a bad idea, saying that Oikawa needed him by his side now more than ever. However, Iwaizumi managed to persuade them that Oikawa deserves better, deserves a family, and deserves to be happy. 

Not long before they’d agreed Oikawa woke up; Iwaizumi didn’t want to leave before seeing that Oikawa was okay, he stood at the door; when he saw Oikawa smile at Mattsun and Hanamaki he felt his chest throb, he slowly turned around and left.  
When he got to their apartment, he fell down on his knees, this time not needing to hold his tears and screams in. He didn’t want to leave Oikawa, but it seemed like the only thing he could do, or rather the only thing he should do. He didn’t move from the hallway that night, he didn’t bother to stop his tears either, he neither felt tired nor hungry, he felt nothing but the wish to see Oikawa, to hug him, kiss him, touch him; a very selfish request as far as Iwaizumi is concerned. He went to their bed, it smelled like Oikawa which just made the urge to run back to the hospital even bigger, he kept thinking about what Oikawa was feeling right now, he kept thinking about what Oikawa felt while looking for him, he couldn’t help but continue crying until the late afternoon. He then received a message from Hanamaki, he informed him that Oikawa wasn’t hurt too bad, and that he’d be discharged from the hospital within a week, and that by that time he needs to figure out what he wants to do or it’ll be too late. 

Iwaizumi started packing his bags, not able to make Oikawa leave his thoughts. His love for the boy becoming more and more apparent. He kept thinking about his smile, the sparkle in his eyes whenever he complimented his cooking, how he’d brighten up every time he saw Iwaizumi, he remembered how warm his hugs felt, how soft his lips were, and how hot his body heat was, how warm and safe he’d feel by his side. He kept remembering his voice, how happy it sounded when he called out his name, how he cute he looked when he was angry, or how cute he was when he wanted something but couldn’t get it so he’d continue to pout until Iwaizumi gave in. He loved everything about him. From his touch and kisses, to his smile and voice; from his cooking to him lazing around reading manga. He couldn’t help the urge to see him, hear his voice, and feel his touch, his warmth. He got up and ran he ran to Oikawa; he needed to explain everything this time, he needed to talk it out with him, they had to make a decision together this time; Iwaizumi finally realized this wasn’t something he could decide on his own, since this didn’t concern him alone. This time, he didn’t hesitate to enter Oikawa’s room, rather he got into it as quickly as possible, not thinking what to say when he enters; so he just stood there looking at Oikawa who had a blank expression on his face which made all the courage Iwaizumi had mustered up just break down. Oikawa said hey in a plain, expressionless voice.  
“Uh, hey… How are you feeling?” was all Iwaizumi had managed to mutter out.  
“How could I possibly feel when the love of my life runs out on me and then tells our friends that he wants to pretend the last seven years never happened?”  
“You remember everything I take it? And Hanamaki and Mattsun told you everything I told them?”  
“Mm, something like that, yeah” Oikawa’s voice began to shake and weaken, he put his gaze down before lifting it abruptly and screaming at Iwaizumi, just one word that left chills down Iwaizumi’s back. _Why_ was all Oikawa said. Iwaizumi just ran towards the boy pulling him into his arms. He didn’t say anything just held him like that while they were both crying. After a while Iwaizumi kept apologizing, gripping Oikawa tighter every time. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s face down and kissed him; Iwaizumi returning the kiss more than once. He kissed his lips, his forehead, his cheeks, all the while repeating that he loves him, that he really loves him, stopping only to wipe Oikawa’s tears every once in a while. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat relieved at how gentle Oikawa’s touch was; he couldn’t help but feel happy at the heat that was left on his skin after every touch from Oikawa.  
After they’d calmed down, Iwaizumi explained what he was thinking, what he was feeling, he told him that it was never his intention to hurt Oikawa but that he did so anyway and that he’s very sorry for it. He said he never wants Oikawa to leave his side but he still forced him to, he said his feelings didn’t change, that he loves Oikawa more than before but he can’t stop the guilt from hurting him, both mentally and physically. Oikawa was silent the whole time while Iwaizumi was talking, listening closely not wanting to interrupt the sudden honesty from his boyfriend. After Iwaizumi stopped talking, his gaze was down, he couldn’t look at Oikawa, but he decided not to run away this time, he couldn’t, they had to talk about everything properly this time. Oikawa just pulled Iwaizumi into another hug, whispering that he loves him, however it was followed with _if you do this again I’ll **fucking** kill you. Don’t leave me alone, that’ll never make me happy, you’re really an idiot _. Oikawa kept saying Iwaizumi wasn’t at fault for him getting into an accident, it was of his own accord that he left to search for him, it was his own fault for failing to notice the red light and not hearing the car.__

__After that day, Iwaizumi came by the hospital every day until Oikawa was discharged. He brought him flowers, and his own cooking which Oikawa would always praise but when Iwaizumi tried it, it tasted horrible, when he tried to take it away from Oikawa one day, the other boy got upset saying that he likes it because _Iwa-chan worked hard to make this for me, so it makes me suuuper happy!_ , however, Iwaizumi tried not to bring any cooking one day but that just made Oikawa pout, a pout he didn’t want to remove even after dozens of kisses, so Iwaizumi was forced to go home make something then rush back to the hospital before visiting hours ended. After a week passed Iwaizumi went to pick Oikawa up from the hospital; he waited for the last examination to end, they said Oikawa was free to go back home. While they were walking Oikawa insisted they go home the long way, using the streets not many people use, they held hands and exchanged small kisses when no one was looking. _ _

__They finally arrived at their apartment, which took much longer than expected since Oikawa wanted to stop by every shop he saw, he wanted to go to the park too and when Iwaizumi kept insisting they go home and that he shouldn’t push it too much the first day Oikawa just said _Baka Hajime, it’s a date, a date_ with the widest grin Iwaizumi had seen the whole week, he felt his heart flutter and his chest lighten. He gripped Oikawa’s hand tighter and pulled him in for a kiss earning a blush from Oikawa; he returned the grin and insisted they go get some ice cream, a date tradition for the two of them since they started dating.  
When they were inside silence crept in, it wasn’t awkward per say, it was somewhat pleasant mixing with the feeling of home. Just as Iwaizumi thought this place doesn’t feel like home unless Oikawa is there with him. He carried his boyfriend to the living room, placing him on the couch, he lay beside him holding him in his arms, they stayed that way for a while just watching some shows on the TV. Oikawa’s warmth felt nice against Iwaizumi’s body, his skin soft, and his smell strong. Iwaizumi couldn’t fight the urge to touch him anymore. He started slowly, he placed a few kisses against Oikawa’s neck, examining how Oikawa would react but since he gave out a few pleasing moans Iwaizumi concluded it was okay to do more. He bit Oikawa’s neck, continuing to kiss and lick that spot afterwards. He turned Oikawa to face him; he then continued to kiss him, deepening the kiss every time, both of their breathing becoming quicker while their tongues rolled across one another’s. Iwaizumi slid Oikawa’s pants down, placing his hand on Oikawa’s dick, moving his hand up and down while kissing Oikawa, when Oikawa couldn’t hold his moans any longer Iwaizumi continued to move his hand faster, he then felt Oikawa unbuckling his pants so he stopped, Oikawa placed their dicks close and started moving them together; a sensation Iwaizumi felt many times before but still felt nice mixed with Oikawa’s gentle touch that still left a hot sensation every time. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into another kiss while the other stroked them together. After they climaxed together, they looked at each other and started to laugh, the warmth still there, their breathing still quick, they moved closer to each other, Oikawa placing kisses on Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi then lifted Oikawa and carried him to their bed, gently placing him down and getting on top of him. _ _

__Tomorrow morning, Oikawa woke up in the arms of his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but smile at Iwa-chans sleeping face, he kissed him gently and whispered _I really do love you_ ; he quickly learned that Iwaizumi was awake when he pulled him closer kissing his lips and grinning while saying _Me too, I really do love you_. _ _

__And this was the last big argument the two of them had. The rest of their days were filled with happiness, bickering, kisses and sleepless nights. They continued to brag about each other to their friends, they continued to exchange secret kisses whenever they were in public, and the tradition to eat an ice cream whenever they were on a date continued into the endless future the two shared. The only difference in their happy lives, were the rings they now had, shining brightly ever since Iwaizumi mustered up the courage one night. That is yet another story the two of them share, but this is one both of them tell with pride and at every occasion they find. And it goes something like this, Oikawa had been exhausted for a few days, returning late from college not being able to spend too much time with Iwaizumi which made him feel even more down, and the fact that Iwaizumi was also busy and gone by the time Oikawa was awake didn’t help his insecurity, but on one of those nights, he was awaken by Iwaizumi placing something on his finger proceeding to kiss it. When Oikawa opened his eyes and looked at his hand, the ring was already in place, he looked at his boyfriend in confusion, and the other just smiled and said “Will you stay with me forever? I might be a handful at times, but my love for you is unchanging.” Oikawa’s face fell into a grin with tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks while he screamed out yes jumping into Iwaizumi’s arms; that night was another sleepless one, however they don’t like sharing those details; everything people needed to know was that they now wholly belonged to one another; and that fact stayed that way forever._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed.


End file.
